


I did what you wanted

by Deadeyerob



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Baby Luz, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Female Character, Camileda, F/F, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lumity, My First Fanfic, Oops, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadeyerob/pseuds/Deadeyerob
Summary: In a distant future Luz decides she want's her mom to meet her girlfriend Amity and her mentor that she's been living with Eda. What she doesn't expect come's in the form of a story about lost love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is it then" Luz said looking at front of the house she call's home. Luz was feeling a bit anxious at the moment. First she shows up after spending month's trapped on the Boiling ill's, and next thing she knew she was getting a rant from her mother about the dangers of wandering off. Now here she is standing in front of her home hoping for her mother to meet Amity, Eda, and King.  
"Your home looks very welcoming" Amity said. "Sure it looks welcoming, but don't forget how I welcomed you two to my home" Eda said head patting Luz's head with a smirk on her face. With that out of the way, Luz unlocks the door with a key to the house her mother gave her. Thought the house looked small on the outside, it was a lot bigger on the inside. Though it had been some time since Luz had been 'missing', not much of the house changed except with the addition of an sofa chair enough to fit one. Luz leaded her Guess towards the kitchen and dinning room while they waited for Camila to arrive home.  
"While we wait for my mom to arrive, I'm gonna teach you how we make dishes here in the human world", "Does it include Goblin teeth or Slitherbeast meat" Eda asked curiously. "No Eda, this is a traditional human di-", "Then I don't feel like helping, plus human appliances are so weird" Eda said cutting her off.  
"Maybe if you got off your lazy butt and learned like I did, you wouldn't be so confused" Amity said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Amity it's alright if Eda doesn't want to help, besides you guy's are gust I should be making the meal" Luz said with a smile on her face that made Amity blush. While the two teens continued making dinner, King noticed a high chair in the corner of the room. King started demanding that Eda put him on his 'throne' as he called it, to which she agreed.  
After 30 minutes of cooking the food was now prepared and the table was being set. Luz and Amity sat next to each other while Eda sat across from both of them. King had to sit in the corner and behind some coats so Camila wouldn't freak out when she saw him. Everyone's conversation stopped when the sound of key's chittering and the front door opening, followed by the footstep's of the tired mother.  
"Mom welcome home" Luz said getting up to greet her with a hug and a smile on her face. Camila returned the hug and looked over to the table seeing and a brunette standing behind Luz with her arms behind her back and standing straight(ha) up.  
"So you must be Amity blight, I've heard so much about" Camila said looking over to the Blight standing near the table with a smile on her face.  
"Hello nice to meet you Mrs.Noceda, and you know me?" Amity said. "I've heard a lot about you, Luz doesn't seem to stop talking about you" Camila said looking over to Luz who had a light blush on her face. "Hey kid, I think I used all of your toi-" Eda said before freezing in her tracks and dropping the toilet roll on the floor. Camila was as in a similar state of shock as she faced the taller women standing in the hallway. The silence that followed would rival that of a hospital at night.  
"I uh, I'm just gonna head out" Eda awkwardly said before heading towards the door. But before she could open the door a pair of arms wrapped around her waist forcing her to stop.  
"Please stay, stay his time, please I want you to stay. Just this once" Camila said with tears threatening to escape her eye's. Eda though for a moment looking at the women she loved long ago.  
"Ok I'll do what you want".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhilarating start an awkward dinner follows, but with a twist.

"So mom you know Eda?"

Luz asked after everyone had been seated at the table and a few minutes of silence. Camila didn't know how to respond, she had spent years trying to get over the women she had fallen for, who was now sitting next to her. Eda, sensing the shorter women's tense aura pinched in to change the topic. "How about we talk about the big reason for this reunion, you two" Eda said while looking over to the two flustered teens sitting in front of her.

"We'll only if Mom want's to hear it" Luz said with the joy filled smile that would light even the darkest of rooms. "Of course mija" Camila said while giving her daughter the best reassuring smile she could give.

For the next half hour Luz tells her mother most of her experiences she shared with Amity on the Boiling ill's. Since Camila had meet Luz's friends that she mentioned in her story's and the reintroduction of magic, which produced flashback to a time she would never forget but for the time being faked a reaction. Most of the story's where those of friend meet ups and the occasional date with Amity that would make her flustered looking back to the memory. "After our dance at Grom, we were crowned Grom queens by king." Before Camila could ask what Grom is or who King is, he jumps out of Eda's hair(taking her by surprise) with a makeshift microphone in hand and landing on table. "Hello there, I'm King the king of all demons" He said while dancing in front of Camila. Although Camila had meet witches' and knew the existence of magic, nothing could've prepared her for the dog sized demon that was standing in front of her.

"Dios mío!!!" Camila shouted at the tiny demon that had landed in front of her. "Whoa there Cami, his's with us" Eda said why putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from pepper spraying King. 

"CAMI?!!" Luz shouted catching everyone is the room off guard. 

This and the sudden reunion with her lost lover was to much for the Dominican women to handle. So without explanation she fled the dinning area and locked herself in her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it as the memories from the time that she and Eda had spent together. She hoped that these feeling's wouldn't return after taking years to move on, now it returned and with full force. So here she is crying in her locked dark room leaving her guess with her daughter who was now beyond confused on what was happening.

"Mami, estas bien, was it something I said?" Luz asked while standing in front of the door leading to her mom's bedroom. Luz had never seen her act this way unless she ever asked what happened to her dad. And even then her mom would write it off by saying 'he's gone' but, it was to keep Luz from discovering how terrible of a person he was and to keep Luz safe. Now she stand's still thinking of a way to help her even after all that her mom did for Luz, she didn't know how to repay her for all she's done. "Kid let me handle this, I know what to do" Eda said moving over to stand where Luz stood . Taking deep breath she nocked on the door waiting for a response. "Hey Cami it's me, you to talk about it. Talk about... us." Eda said the last part only audible enough for Camila to hear, which she heard. Eda stood near the door for what felt like an eternity and decided that enough was enough. "I'm an idiot, I should've left when you got home. I.. uh AHH" Eda sighed in frustrating deciding to head home. She pulled out the key to the door, but before she could tap it to open she was pinned to the floor in what felt like a few seconds. Eda looked down to come face to face with the shorter women who had a look of regret written on her face. "Cami I'm a bad influence I should jus-" Eda stated but was cut off by something she hadn't felt in a long time at least with passion. A kiss from someone she loved, and still love's even after all their time spend apart. She didn't argue or back down, she returned with the same amount of passion as the women who initiated the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the story some shenanigans happen and some heartbreaking history is revealed. At least for one teen.

"Aheem" Luz had said why fake coughing. Currently Camila and Eda had spent the last minute in heated make out session on the floor in front of the door that led to the Boiling Ils. It took Camila a moment to realize the situation she had put herself in, one moment she's having a mental breakdown in her bedroom, next she's making out with her daughter's mentor. Now hit with the realization of the situations she pull's back from the kiss with a tainted blush on her face only Eda saw. Which made her grin back at the women sitting on her lap. But Eda also realized the situation which caused her to sit up forcing Camila to stand up and she pulled Eda of the floor. 

"So you mind telling us what we witnessed" Luz said clearly annoyed by the fact that her mom and mentor had a past that she wasn't aware of.  
"Alright you guys deserve to know, if you agree Cami" Eda said while looking at everyone then Camila who contemplated on what to do.  
"Well, I never thought we'd have to live this story out again" Camila said after a moment of silence.

"If where're gonna tell them it's only fair that I bring my sister into this, since well she was present during 'The incident' and the after math." Eda said shivering at the memory and remembering how she hated that day.  
"Alright she can be present, but the minute she start's something, I want her gone" Camila said with a quit mad voice. But something caught Eda's attention in that sentence so she came up with dummest solution she could think of.

"Which is why we're going back to my place and tell it there, plus Lilith lives' with me now" Eda said with a some what forced smile attempting to persuade the shorter women. Which worked only because it would make more sense if it were told with all the witness's. Plus Eda gave her the puppy eye's which she hated and loved.  
"Fine" was all Camila said. Before she could ask Eda who else would be there (besides Lilith) she's pulled through the door and feel's the change of scenery.

The tiled wood floor that she previously stood on was replaced by a carpet that clearly had been through a lot. The pale colored walls that surrounded her where now replaced by fading brown walls full of unholy decorations. Even the cold fresh air was replaced, now warmer then the previously house she had been standing in. Once Camila had registered she was no longer in her home, the memories of the time's she spend there started returning including the her last one. The one that hurts most. 

"I see you added more decorations" Camila said looking around the room with curious eyes. This caused Luz to send a death stare at Eda, which she caught sight of and simply pushed off.  
"Finally where're back, the human world was weird and boring. Conquering that realm with my stuffed army wouldn't even be a challenge." King shouted running of to find his 'Army'. "Don't worry mami, his army would rival that of a chihuahua" Luz said leading her mom to the sofa to sit. 

"Time to get Lilith, where ever she may be" Eda said walking into the kitchen. While looking around the kitchen she found the fridge had been left open with some food on the floor. 'Strange, Lilith would never leave a mess especially the kitchen' Eda thought picking up the mess. Then she saw something she least expected, a small pile of cloths that consisted of Lilith's dress gown and some cloths she didn't recognize. Then it finally hit her, "oh no" she said in a low voice.

"What's with the string of cloth's on the floor" Amity said looking at the cloths leading upstairs. Eda came rushing into the room spotting the cloth's on the floor.  
"Alright kids, I've got someone to emotionally scar" Eda said grabbing an axe from her closet of weapons before heading to the the begging of the stairs. She grabbed a mask from the wall and charged up the stairs. After a moment of silence, the sound of a door being kicked open and a blood shedding scream filled the house. 

Before anyone could register what they heard a partially naked witch falls down the stairs with a blanket covering herself. Camila's parental instincts kick in she covers Luz's eyes while standing in front of Amity, attempting to block her view. Eda then jumps in front witch with her axe in hand.  
"So your the one my sister has had an eye for" Eda said with an unrecognizable voice. While Eda was interrogating the frighten witch, Lilith came rushing down the stairs with only a blanket covering her. 

"Edalyn!! Stop that this instant" Lilith shouted while blushing from embarrassment and with anger for being embarrassed. The scared witch took the opportunity and rushed into the kitchen grabbing what ever cloths she can find and fled into the forest. Lilith attempted to run after her but stopped when she remembered she wasn't clothed. "So long Marilyn" Lilith said in a low voice. 

"Damn sis, you sure have a unique taste in women. Never expected you for being a bottom" Eda said slapping her own the back, which contained scratches and a small hickey. Before Lilith could respond to her sister's comment she notices everyone had returned and are now staring at her. So instead of continuing the conversation, she simply dismisses herself stating she's going to bed. 

"Try not to get pregnant while your at it" Eda shouted up the stairs. "Ha human terms" Eda said with more excitement then intended. Now with that out of the way Eda and the other's began picking up the house. Luz and Amity cleaned up the kitchen and threw out food that was left out to rot. Eda began picking up the discarded cloths of the floor while Camila sat on the sofa with king who had one of his stuffed animals in his hand. Eda insisted that Camila sat down since she was a 'guest' at the Owl house and not a resident, 'at least not yet' Eda thought. 

After a few minutes of cleaning every current resident of the Owl House and Camila, are now seated in the living room. Lilith is currently in a night gown and hasn't spoken since the incident earlier. She glance at the women who sat across the room, 'she looks familiar, perhaps we've meet before' Lilith though. Before she could theorize who the women was, Eda slammed a plate of snacks on the coffee table which startled everyone that was sitting down.

"Now that everyone is here, I guess its time we start this crazy story" Eda said with a sudden burst of confidence. But that disappeared as soon as it appeared.  
"So basically.. uh we um" Eda said stuttering quite a lot. She glanced to her left were Camila sat, she responded with a smile and a quick nod. That's all she needed.  
"Alright me and Camila use to date a while ago" Eda said, but instantly regretted from everyone's reaction. More specifically Luz's.

"YOU DATED MY MOM??!!" Luz shouted at the top of her lungs, for as much as she loved Eda for caring for her this past month's. She then though back to when her mom kissed Eda back home, Luz didn't know what to think of it thanks to her being oblivious to love. Especially Amity's love. But now, she doesn't even what to think of it. She never would of thought Eda of everyone had dated her mom. Her sweet innocent (seemingly) mom, dated someone as ruff tough as Eda. Heck all of her ex's claimed that.

"How, how did u.. even.. uh you AHHH. I can't even look at you" Luz shouted before running upstairs and slamming the door of her and Amity's room.  
"Oh no, now she hates me. So much for the adventures we went on" Eda said with a voice that emitted an aura of regret. Amity wasted no time in attempting to comfort Luz who had bolted out of the room. 

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have special someone who need's comfort" Amity said looking at Eda with a irritated face, but changed it to a light hearted face when she looked at Camila. Then headed upstairs looking for her sadden girlfriend. Making Eda even more upset at what she's done. Camila put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning her body they're face to face.

"It's not your fault amor, let me handle this then we'll tell her the whole thing, ok?" Camila said. A soft 'ok' was all Eda responded with, before the women she loved went up the stairs to comfort her hurt daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something ehh. We get into the actual story next chapter and a little bit of Lumity. Also I might make a one shot story for the Lilith thing don't know, but I might make a one shot book which might include lemon but still don't know. leave your opinion if I should down below


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans happen some good and some bad, now including some side Lumity

Luz sat on the mattress she and Amity shared, she didn't know how to react to the events that proceeded that night. It was suppose to be a nice dinner with her new found family, but that spiraled out of control. Now she was sitting down in her room inside the Owl House. Although she loved this room, she wanted to be anywhere beside here. 'How could Eda do this and not tell me', 'Mom couldn't have told me they dated'. Luz's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Luz quickly laid down and quietly responded with a 'come in'. The door opened up to a familiar figure similar to Luz, she quietly closed the door behind herself before making her way over to the laying figure on the bed. Amity didn't say anything she sat down next to Luz, running a hand through her hair. It was a few minutes of silence until Amity spoke. 

"Things will be fine Luz, we'll be fine alright" Amity said with a low voice. Luz responded by sitting up and hugging Amity. She kept repeating nice words to calm Luz down, which worked. After a minute of silence and embracing each other, they're interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Come in", Amity said facing the door.  
"It's me" Camila said, while slowly entering the room. Luz was laying her head down on Amity's lap, then stood up when her mom entered the room. 

"Amity you could leave if you want to", Luz said to Amity after sensing an awkward conversation was rising. But as Amity was begging to leave she felt a calm hand lightly tap her shoulder. Amity turns to look at who stopped her even though she knew who it was. "You could stay, if you want to" Camila said. Amity thought for a moment, she could get to know Camila more since she never really knew much about her. But on the hand, she didn't want to intrude on something that was personal subject to Luz and her mom. 

"If Luz wants me here, I'll stay" Amity said glancing over to Luz who gave a small nod with a small smile on. Soon Amity, and Luz were sitting down on the mattress, while Camila opted to sit in Luz's desk chair. An awkward silence follows soon after, with neither party not knowing what the best course of action should be.   
"Lo siento Luz, I shouldn't have kept this a secret. I thought that we would never see each other again. I shouldn't have broken our promise". Camila said looking at Luz. Before Luz could respond to her mother, Amity calmly asks Camila a question.

"Promise?" Amity said with confusion in her voice. Luz thought for a second if she should tell her. But ultimately went through. "Me and mami made a promise we wouldn't keep secrets from each other". Luz said holding Amity's hand. "It was promise we made so that we could be closer, but sometimes it backfired". Camila said with a small chuckle. "Please don't bring that up mom" Luz said obviously embarrassed. Amity just giggled and ran a hand through her short hair. "I find that cute" Amity said, making Luz blush more and turning away from Camila and Amity.

"So, do you guys want to know the rest of my adventure" Camila said with an unsure voice. "With Eda present of course" Camila added after of moment of silence, not knowing if it would help.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

Eda and Lilith sat on the sofa with a tense silence through out the room, neither of them wanting to talk after the events that transpired that night. Many thoughts were going through Eda's head. 'Great now she probably hates me', 'Will she start ignoring me', or even worse 'Will she and Cami leave me'. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilith's laugh. Eda's curiosity peaked, 'why is she laughing', Eda thought.

"Why are you laughing" Eda said. Lilith stopped laughing after a few seconds then looked over to her younger sister. "Oh Edalyn, watching you fail at attempting 'love' is new. Plus, it's quite entertaining watching this considering you had no problem at school, weather it be swooing over the boy's or the girls" Lilith said with a smile.   
"Well at least I had relationships, you couldn't even ask your crush to Grom." Eda said with a teasing voice. This caused the older sister's face to be covered up with a bright blush, and shielded her face with her hands.

"Please don't bring her up, I don't want Amity to hear this again" Lilith begged, it took Lilith a while to get over Odilia since she and her were rather close. But that changed after her induction into the emperor's coven, and they only grew more apart when she announced her engagement with Alador. Lilith remembers the night she confronted Odilia about her secret love for her. Though it resulted in it being a one night stand, both of them knew it was to late, they had to move on even if it hurt them.   
"Oh yeah because you loved her mom, or I think you did. You weren't really clear about it now that I think about it" Eda said.

"So Cami, didn't know you two had pet name's" Lilith said to unease her sister instead of her. Which worked and this caused Eda to start blushing. "Hey, we only use them since we where in an actual relationship, unlike you and mystery girl from earlier". "Well at least I moved on, your still stuck in the past. Besides if memory serves correct didn't she leave you" Lilith said. 

Oh no she didn't

"That only happened, because of YOU!!" Eda shouted as she jumped and tackled her sister who was standing near the front door after getting up during their conversation to get more tea. But couldn't since the conversation got personal. Maybe a little to personal. 

No, it was too personal.

For the next minute Eda and Lilith traded blows either with glyphs or hand to hand combat, since neither of them don't have natural magic. Most of what was the living room is nothing more then the pile's of human trash Eda tries selling. But that all came to a stop as Eda's plant glyph missed it's target and and knocked the unsuspecting Camila into the wall. 

"MAMI!" 

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE

"I know we came here to talk about how you and Eda knew each other but I wonder, mom are you gay?" Luz asked her mother. Camila immediately tensed up at the question, ever seen she meet Eda she would have this thoughts. She would occasionally glance and sometimes stare at other women, admiring them from afar. Though she preferred men, Eda opened her eye's to the possibility of dating women. 

And she didn't mind it at all

"No Luz I'm not, besides if I was then you probably wouldn't be here" Camila said. She didn't knew where she was going with that. "Huh, I though you said you two were in a romantic relationship" Luz said with confusion. It was pretty obvious that something was on Camila's mind, but no one could seem to figure out what it was.   
"We were when you where small, I think you were two almost three when we got together, but it lasted until a week after your third birthday" Camila said attempting to recall her memory. However she failed to notice Amity who seemed to be studying her?

"Miss No-, I mean Camila. Is something bothering you" Amity said after correcting herself. She had noticed Camila's unsettledness when Luz asked her 'The Question', but she didn't know if she should push it. But tonight has been full of surprises why not add another.  
"No, why do you ask Amity" Camila responded. "Its just you've been acting off since Luz's interesting question" Amity replied unsure if she should continue. But now Camila knew she has to let it out one way or another. 

"Okay something has been bothering me. When me and Eda were together, it was some of the best time's I've ever had. We did everything together and we helped each other as much as we could. After she left I never knew how much she changed me, I remember being so strict and working so hard to provide for us. Then Eda shows up and flips my world upside down. She changed me for the better, I was admired, appreciated, and loved. I know Luz gave me the love I needed even if she was small, but this was a different type of love. It was.." 

"Romantic love" Camila finished after releasing everything she bottled up.

"Wow mom, I didn't know she meant so much to you" 

"Yeah neither did I. Now what do I do? The last time I saw Eda she.... I told her I didn't want to see her again"

"Maybe it's best you tell her, who knows maybe she would return them" Amity replied. 

"There's also something else. I don't know what I am" Camila said. 

Since her relationship with Eda, she would have thoughts of crushing on women. This was especially true when it came to an incident she had with a former neighbor. They started as friends but one think led to another, and before they knew it. They were going on picnic dates along with Luz of course. But it turns out she was married, so Camila cut the relationship. Then she moved away. But Camila could care less. 

"Don't worry mami I feel the same way, granted I prefer women more. But I've felt the same way your feeling. When we get back home I could show you some gay history, and I'm sure it'll help. Liked it helped me" Luz said while nuzzling her head on Amity's shoulder.

"And by help you she means be oblivious for a year, and accidentally reject me at Grom, TWICE" 

"Ahh Ami your still mad about that? It was an honest mista-"

CRASSHHH

"What was that?" Luz said shouting rushing out of her room and downstairs. 

The living room was a mess the couch and chairs were flipped over. There were piles of garbage on the floor and parts of the carpet were ripped off. Lastly Eda and Lilith were a mess. They ripped parts of cloth that held their clothes' together, and Lilith's hair was poofed up since she brushed her hair earlier when the guest arrived. Right now Eda was about to use a plant glyph to smack Lilith with some vines. 

"Eda, Lilith stop this before you two hurt each ot-" Camila said trying to split up the sister's but was stopped when a valley of vines shot at her and knocked her to the wall she stood by. Knocking the air out of her and causing and slight ringing in her head. The last thing she heard 

"MAMI!!!" 

"CAMI!!" 

Luz held her mom as she and Amity began examining her to see if she was fine. Lilith had chosen to start cleaning up the disaster known as the living room with King assisting her. Who came down to see what all the noise was about. But Eda stood still in shock, 'No not again, please no. Anything but this' Eda was thinking the worse. She saw a had a quick flashback to the same situation she was in when the two were together. She was so caught up she couldn't hear what Luz was shouting.

"I just wanted to have a normal dinner, but you had to screw it up. I was worried I would've messed up and done something stupid but you just had to..." Luz rambled until she stopped when her mother started sitting up. Camila was now standing up know, although her head was still fuzzy and her vision was a little of she could see fine. What she didn't expect was to see Eda how she currently was, she was shaking, her ears were pointed down, eye's losing concentration and looking anywhere beside what's in front of her. Yet the most shocking thing about Eda, were tears that emerged from the corner's of the witch's eyes. No one has seen Eda come close to crying, this was new for everyone.

"Eda please control your breathing your gonna pass out" Camila said making her way over to the taller witch. She was reaching for the pale women's hand when she moved out of the way. Eda went through her hair and pulled out the key that open's the door and threw it towards Luz, who caught it. 

"Like I said, your better off without me" Eda said with a breaking voice. Before anyone could question Eda's choice, she ran out through the front door and into the black night shouting

"I'm sorry for everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something, also some more backstory. I might need to change the tags later, but I don't care and more bird mom content should be on the way. Also I might delete the notes from the first chapter since they keep showing up and I don't know why


	5. Chapter 5

The night's cool breeze made it way through out the Il's making Eda regret not bringing a robe before felling the house, but that wasn't gonna stop her. Eda continued running through the dark forest crushing leaves and twigs as she ran. She didn't know how far she ran from the house, so she stop near a tree and looked around. Eda only saw dark trees around her, the Owl house being nowhere in sight. 'I must have ran for a while' Eda though as she sat down back against the tree she stopped by. It seemed like a million different thoughts ran through Eda's head. They seemed to be getting more intense as more passed, so she did something that always calmed her.

The soothing sounds of nature were the only thing the witch heard. Weather it be the buzzing sounds of the wild life, or the breeze passing by leaving a 'woosh' behind. Ever since Eda was a child the beautiful sounds of nature would calm her down. Weather it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. The silence of nature gave her a sense of comfort not even her sister could replicate. As time went on and as she grew older, it seemed that only nature kept her together. Especially after her curse started, and as it worsened over time. Nature was one of the reasons she had built the Owl House out there. Away from her troubles and away from the emperor's coven. 

Eda got up and started walking, she walked in the opposite direction she fled from and continued down the same path. She didn't know how long she would walk for, and for how far. She didn't care. Eda continued down the path, as time passed and as it became quieter and quieter. The forest was coming to an end and with it the outskirts of Bonesborough. Eda soon realized she would be exposed to the creeps of the night market and instead headed towards her former school Hexside. "Wow, I must look desperate" Eda said walking around the campus's courtyard. She never though she would visit there, at least not with a proper reason. 

As Eda continued walking around her former school, memories from her time spent there began playing in her head. Memories of her friends, grudgby matches she played, pranks she preformed, and even her disaster of a Grom night. Eda chuckled at that memory, remembering how her date ditched her, and how she defeated Grometheus with pure rage that it couldn't even form her biggest fear. She set a record for fastest time beating him, beating the previous record by 3 minutes. While the memories passed through her mind something caught Eda's eye. A pink leave floated passed her followed by another, something felt familiar about this occurrence. 

Eda began following the trail the leave's left behind, 'pink leaves near Hesxide, Come-on think. Why is this familiar'. Eda's thoughts were stopped as she looked in front of her. "Well would you look at that" Eda said with a smile as she stood in front of the grom tree. The tree stood at least two stories tall with the leaves making it look bigger. Eda walked over to the tree, the last time she saw this tree was on grom night. Were she was chaperoning, were she witnessed Luz and Amity's dance. She smirked remembering that night, Luz's oblivious mixed with Amity's huge crush on Luz created a field where she teased both of the girls for the following week.

But something else crossed through Eda's thoughts, Grometheus itself. 

FLASHBACK TO GROM NIGHT

Eda sat the top of the bleachers as she observed the dance below, principle Bump asked Eda to chaperone for the night. Usually they would have a member from the emperor's coven, but they were currently unavailable for the night. For unknown reasons but either way, Eda agreed since she didn't have anything better to do. As she looked above she noticed Amity sitting near the bottom of the bleachers. 'What's the Blight kid doing, looks like she has something in her hand', Eda's thoughts were disrupted when Amity got up and headed towards the main door. Eda looked down at her watch checking the time, three minutes till the fight. 

As Eda moved over so she would have a better view for the fight, she glanced near the door and saw her apprentice and Amity talking. Yet what caught her attention was that Amity had her hands on Luz's shoulders. She also noticed her giggling, 'Does Blight like Luz' Eda thought as Luz began to prepare for her fight. During the battle, Eda witnessed shadows of Luz's fears. Since only those who've had their mind read could see Grometheus form. Most of them Eda recognized expect for one, she saw the silhouette of what seemed like a human with what seemed like a doorway. What ever Luz saw frightened her since she ran out of the gym.

Eda summoned her staff so she would get closer to where Luz had ran of to. She spotted Grometheus standing over a terrified Luz. This put Eda in protecting mode and decided she was gonna stop this. But as she was casting a spell, Amity jumped in front of Eda causing her to stop the spell she was casting. What proceded next felt like a love story coming true, she watched the girls dance together defeating Grom and turning it. To a big beautiful tree. As Eda watched this happen she thought back to the shadow figure and how it reminded her of someone from a time ago. Eda already had a theory that she might have knew Luz before she came her. Now...

Eda didn't know what to think about the whole situation. It didn't really cross her mind until Luz called the shadow figure 'mom'. Perhaps a conversation with Luz would solve if she knew more about Luz's home life. Eda looked over at Luz and Amity who were having the time of their lives'. "Maybe another day" Eda said to herself. "Tonight was to celebrate". During the commotion Eda recognized the letter Amity had thrown, Eda picked it up and read it. 

'Oh man, Blight has some explaining to do. Uh I hope I don't need to give them...' Eda shuttered at the thought 

"Titan, help me" 

END OF FLASHBACK

"It seems even after everything, this was our safe heaven" Eda said while sitting in the tree. She remembered the nights HER FAMILY, would visit the tree. If she couldn't find either of the girls they were usually near the tree. Especially after Luz destroyed the portal to the human world. Eda gazed at the view letting it fill the void of silence. She closed her eye's and listened to the somewhat peaceful sounds of nature. Then the sound of tree branch's breaking under her sent her off guard. Eda looked towards the ground but didn't see anyone or anything. She heard shuffling behind her and she knew who it was without even having to look.

"It seems Luz gained the sneaking around from you" Eda said turning around coming face to face with Camila in all her might and glory. She wasn't wearing her jacket showing off how much she worked out, something Eda admired about her. "I'm surprised you found me, considering how big the Ill's are" Eda said maintaining the distance between them. As Eda finished, the sound of branch's moving around startled her. She looked behind Camila and noticed Luz and Amity sitting on one of the branch's. On her right she saw her sister, the witch she emotionally scarred earlier, and king sitting down on another branch. With King laying on Lilith's lap. 

"I maybe, had a little help" Camila said sitting down and tapping the spot next to her so she can sit next to her. Eda reluctantly walked over and sat next to her.  
"I owe you an apology for hurting you, and then running away. I couldn't handle it" Eda said after a few moments of silence. 

"It's alright Eda you don't need to apologize, you were in a fight and I shouldn't have interfered until we separated" Camila responded grabbing and holding Eda's hand. 

"Edalyn you don't need to apologize, I should be apologizing since I started the fight" Lilith said looking down at king while petting him.   
"Well I probably should apologize to your girl for scaring her" Eda said looking over to the two witches sitting on the branch. Lilith turned her head to face her lover, she gave an approving nod. Her lover Marylin, smiled back and held her hand. 

"I'm Marylin, I've been Lilith's lover for the past 3 months" She said looking towards Eda. Eda glanced over to Lilith to confirm if they were dating. To she responded with a small nod. "Sorry for uh barging in earlier, I though it would be funny to mess with ya" Eda said felling a bit guilty while rubbing the back of her neck. She simply smiled back "It's alright, but I'm sorry for not informing you of our relationship" Marylin responded while leaning her head on Lilith's shoulder. 

"I assume you asked her to help search for me, correct" Eda asked her sister. "I ran into her while we searched for you, and after some explaining she agreed to help" Lilith replied. Eda responded with a small nod, then something else crossed her mind. 

"Hey sis how did you two get together?" Eda asked after the thought came to mind. A small visible blush came across both of the witches face's. "Well uh, we met at the night market 3 month's ago. It was the night we ran out of apple blood" Lilith responded to her sister. Luz's decided to pitch in "I remember you came home looking like you had-" "Ok LUZ, I think they get the picture" Lilith said interrupting the teen with a blush on her face. This was followed by the group laughing at the funny story.

A series of embarrassing story's being told followed. It seemed no one was safe from Luz being oblivious towards Luz, to Lilith attempting to flirt back in school, to even King just being himself. After a while the group quiet down and enjoyed the scenery. Then something crossed Eda's mind.  
"Wait, how'd you guys find me" Eda said to no one in particular. Luz was quick to respond "Well we searched the places we usually visit, then we realized it was night. So instead I though that maybe you would of passed our grom tree. So we flew over there and the rest is history. Also used Owlbert" Luz handed Eda's staff to her.

Eda unscrewed Owlbert and he flew on top of Camila's head. Eda chuckled "I see he hasn't forgotten you" Eda jokingly said. "That's because he's cute, and he helped entertain Luz" Camila said holding the small owl in her hand. Luz looked towards her mom "Wait I meet Owlbert before" Luz asked very confused. Camila shook her head "Who do you think that owl was in your drawings?". Luz tried to remember her drawings from when she was little, but eventually she remembered.   
"You drew that the day you meet him. I think he flew into your room and he tried feeding you worms he found outside."

"Strange I only remember me drawing him, I didn't even remember his name". Eda tensed at that sentence, she knew eventually they would reach for her story. She blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"That was my fault" Eda said, almost regretting what she said.

"What do you mean" Luz said confused on what she was saying. 

"Well I knew we couldn't avoid it forever but, it's time you knew our story".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale begins

"Moma me hungry!!" A two-year-old Luz shouted while throwing her toy on the floor. Currently Luz and Camila were in the town's public library. Luz was napping before they even arrived. That was two hours ago, Luz woke up five minutes ago and was now causing trouble. Camila arrived at the library so she could do some more studying. She was working for her bachelor’s since her associates wasn't cutting out. She was contempt with her associates for the past few years, that was until 'HE' left. After that she knew that obtaining her bachelor’s would provide a bigger salary to provide for her and Luz. Unfortunately, Luz was having none of it.

Luz had been fine sitting in her stroller after she woke up since she was too sleepy to do anything. Camila had put her in the kids’ corner so she could study, and Luz could play with her toy's without disrupting Camila. But that was five minutes ago and now she was hungry. Camila was hoping Luz would have stayed asleep for 20 more minutes so she could finish studying, but that did not happen. It seemed that only food would calm Luz down since she denied drinking water and discarded her toy. With no other option Camila was forced to leave the library and head home to make dinner. She would have given Luz some snacks from the vending machine. But it was broken. '

Why is there even a vending machine in a public library' Camila thought as she started packing up after she glanced at the broken vending machine. Once Luz saw her mom packing up, she started baby talking so that Camila would give a big dinner. Even though Luz would not finish it. The previous night, Luz had been feed Mac n cheese with some mashed potatoes. She did not finish it since she ate too much, and the rest would be feed tomorrow. Lucky her. 

Camila checked the time on her phone and realized it was almost 6: pm. "Time to go home mija" Camila said while picking up the table she was sitting at. She had picked out two books and studied their contents during her study time. After putting her notes away in her binder, she packed the rest of her school supplies in the back of Luz's stroller. After organizing her supplies, took both the books she studied and went to the shelf she got them from. Thankfully, the shelf she got it from was next to the child's corner so she could still see Luz. 

Once she made her way towards the shelf, she heard the front door open and saw a tall figure walk in. Camila did not think too much of it since the library was mostly empty this Thursday night. As Camila was putting back the books a hand was slammed on the wall next to her head which, startled her. She quickly turned around with panic written all over her face thinking it was 'HIM'. She looked at the figure that was standing behind her only for fear and panic to be replaced with annoyance and disgusts. The man standing in front of her was an ex-colleague, Eros Jackson. Now Camila wanted to be anywhere but here now. 

"Hey there sweetheart, should have known you would be here. It seems every time I lay my eyes on you, you grow more beautiful" He said trying to lay a hand on Camila's left face cheek. Which she slapped it away before he could touch her face. "Grow, if only you grew up" Camila sarcastically replied while slipping out of his reach. Camila looked over to where Luz was, she saw her playing with an owl? But before she could question what she saw her daughter playing with, Eros garbed her wrist and pushed her against the shelf.

"Guess I have to resort to this; I didn't want to. But you leave me no choice" He said as he kept pushing her against the wall while putting his other hand on her mouth to suppress her shouts. Before he could proceed with his plan, a fist collided with the right side of his face and send him falling onto the floor. He was out cold. 

"Are you ok?" The tall figure asked the shorter woman. "Yes, I'm fine thank yo-" Camila was cut short as she looked towards the person who saved her. "Woah"

"You should be more careful next time" The tall women said. She looked over to the guy she punched before picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. 

"And I'll take him of your shoulders" She said as she started walking towards the front of the library. 'What are you doing she's getting away' Camila thought.

"Wait" she said to the taller women who stopped and turned around to face the shorter women. "Thank you for helping me, I guess I owe you" Camila said trying not to be awkward, but she was totally being awkward. The taller women who was carrying the unconscious man simply smile at the shorter women.   
"No problem wait where are my manners? I'm Eda" She said while putting Eros down in a seat by one of the library's tables. Once she put him in a sleeping position, she turned to look at the women she saved. 

"Right, I'm Camila and my dau..." Camila stopped as she remembered. 'I left Luz unsupervised' she turned around and glanced over to the kid's corner. She didn't see Luz. Before Camila could go into a full-on panic. Eda's voice disrupted her thoughts. 

"Hello, what's your name" Eda said kneeling down so she could talk to Luz. "I'm a Luz. Heh heh" She replied giggling. Camila turned back around and picked up her daughter in a bear hug. "Mija don't do that, you can't just wonder off" after Camila finished, she noticed the owl Luz was playing with was sitting on her head. She took a closer look at the owl it was unlike any she's seen before. It was small enough to fit in a hand, and it had huge yellow eyes. But before she could examine the owl, it flew over to Eda and landed on her shoulder. 

"I'm not from here, and same goes for Owlbert" Eda said while petting the small owl. 

"Owlbert, that's pretty creative" Camila said while strapping Luz in her stroller. Although Luz could walk now that she was two, but Camila preferred that she could see Luz instead of her wondering off on her own. Luz was an energy child; she would run around for hours on end if she could. Eda looked out the window and saw how dark it was. She remembered her mother telling her how being out at night was, you had to be on guard and pay attention to your surroundings. It was same for the human realm, though it was less dangerous since you couldn't get eaten by killer plants.

Throw a single mother and her child in the mix, 'I could still help' Eda thought before she decided.

"Let me walk you home" Eda said looking at Camila who had a surprised look on her face. This would not be the first time Camila would have walked home alone with Luz. Since they lived in a small town it was more peaceful than other cities. Yet there's a few messed up people here and there. 

"You don't have to do that Eda. This wouldn't be the first time me and Luz rode the bus back home" Camila said whole her and Eda started walking out the library. 

"Nonsense, I can't let a pretty lady and her child walking alone at night. Especially if some psycho guy is hurting you" Eda said while being on guard and checking to make sure all three of them were safe. Camila slightly blushed at Eda caller her pretty. She would be a flustered mess if someone called her cute. 

If it were someone she liked.

No, she couldn't like Eda. 

While walking the small family home the two had light conversation. Eda told her she was gonna be in town for about five months on a business trip. Even thought that was a lie. Eda hated that she had to lie, but she knew what would happen if people knew her secret. 'Maybe one day I could tell her' Eda thought. After a few minutes of conversation and small talk, something crossed Camila's mind. 'I should probably pay her back but how' as Camila kept thinking, she failed to notice a batch of mud on the sidewalk. She proceeded to trip in the mud but before she fell on the mud a pair of arms catch her keeping her from falling. 

Eda's arms were now wrapped around the shorter women waist and the other on her back. Camila looked up into Eda's bright yellow eyes, then blushed when she realized she was staring into the taller women's eyes. Eventually Eda removed her arms from the women right before getting in a quick one-liner. 

"Wow you’re really falling for me. That's a first even for me" Eda said. Eda turned to continue forward until she realized that Camila let go of Luz's stroller that was now going downhill since the two of them were at the top of a hill. Camila was going to ask about shock of fear on her face until she saw that Luz's stroller was gone.

"LUZ" Camila and Eda shouted as Luz's stroller seemed to pick up speed for no apparent reason. As the chase continued the stroller was destined to hit the end of the sidewalk and stop in the middle of the street. Even more covenant was that a truck was driving towards the cross walk (this is to cliché). As the two women kept running Owlbert (who was in the stroller with Luz) got out of the stroller and tried stopping the cart. But not even his bird legs could stop the stroller. So that left Eda with two choice's, not use her magic and let Luz potentially deceased or, use her magic potentially exposing her and saving Luz. 

'I'm never gonna let myself down after this' Eda though as she slowed down, so she was behind Camila's back. After she was, she drew a small circle in the air and aimed it at the tires of the stroller. The spell left behind a faint white particle trail before hitting the tires and stopping the stroller before it hit the street with the previous truck mentioned driving through the road. Camila's mother instincts kicked in as she checked Luz to make sure she was free of injuries, which she was. Yet somehow still asleep. 

"Are you alright?" Eda said checking over Luz and Camila. Eda noticed there was a bench nearby and led the small family to sit down and to calm her down. They sat for what felt like an eternity until Eda felt something lean on her left shoulder. Eda slightly moved her head and saw that Camila was leaning her head on Eda's shoulder while holding a sleepy Luz. 

"We should leave before you fall asleep" Eda said. After another minute Camila got up and tried breaking Luz's stroller since she planned to carry Luz back to her house. Since she couldn't do that with Luz in her arms Eda broke the stroller down and carried it back to Camila's place. The two walked in silence with Luz in her mom's arms, and Eda carrying her stroller with Owlbert sitting on Eda's shoulder. Eventually they arrived at the house. Camila was beyond tired so getting through the front door was going to be a challenge. Thankfully, Eda was there to help her by putting away Luz's stroller in a closet Camila told her to put it. 

Camila walked over to Luz's room to put her to bed. Luz's room was down the hall since the room that was closes to Camila's room is a bathroom. While Camila was busy with Luz, Eda was sitting down on the living room sofa while looking around the small house. Eda realized that the shack she was living in was nowhere close to being a complete house. 'I'm gonna need to do some more research more about human appliances. Eda got up and grabbed some fruit from the kitchen eating it to help give her more energy. Energy needed if she was going back home. As she kept wondering around the living room, Camila stumbled into the living room growing more tired as she stayed awake.

"Thank you, Eda, for everything" Camila said after walking over to Eda and hugging her before leaned on Eda again. Eda being the women she is, carried Camila bride style to her room while getting directions from the tired women. Thankfully, the door was open, and the bed was unmade. Eda walked over to the side of the bed and laid the smaller women down and pulling the covers over Camila. After putting the women to bed Eda was leaving when she felt a hand land in her's. Stopping Eda and causing her face to blush a bright red. Thankfully it was dark so Camila couldn't see her face. 

"It’s late, just stay for the night" Camila said. "I can't, besides, I don't like sleeping on couches" Eda said. It wasn't a lie she didn't like sleeping on human couches they felt small and itchy. Camila felt bold and did something she thought she would never do. 

"Then you could sleep here with me" Camila said scooting over so Eda could lay next to her. Eda was left speechless, but she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. She made her way to the other side of the bed, took of her shoes, and laid down next to the shorter women. Since Eda was too tall for the bed, she bent her knees so it could be easier to get comfortable. As the time, Eda planned to leave after Camila fell asleep since she felt like a burden. Then as if reading her mind, Camila snuggled into Eda's chest. Sending Eda into a bisexual crisis, she cannot remember the last time she was in this situation. 

Eda was going to call Owlbert so he could wake her up before everyone, but remembered he was sleeping in Luz's room. 'Traitor'. So instead, she stayed.

After all, its what she wanted.


End file.
